Blindsided (What Tsuna Can Do with an X-Burner)
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: "…Tsuna-kun… you… you haven't killed before. Have you?" "Err, um, well…"


Summary: "…Tsuna-kun… you… you haven't killed before. Have you?" "Err, um, well…"

OR

How Enma learned about what happened ten years in the future.

Set after the confrontation with Checker Face.

self: what are you doing?

 **Warnings: Artistic License: Injuries, Discussion of Tsuna's First Kill, Cavalier Attitude About Death, God Knows Where This Idea Popped Up From, Ridiculousness, Shameless Self-Indulgence (why do I keep putting this in the warnings?), Not To Be Taken Too Seriously. What Am I Even Doing.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Enma sighed in relief, "That was… terrifying."

Tsuna gave him a wobbly smile, "Right?"

Yuni patted him on the shoulder, "You did amazing, Tsuna-san."

"Yuni-chan~ What about me?"

"You did amazing, too, Byakuran."

"Group hug?"

"Byakuran." Tsuna gave the severely wounded Byakuran a stern look, "We need to see about your wounds first."

Enma observed the interaction between the three, wondering how Tsuna knew the Sky Arcobaleno and Byakuran Gesso well enough to be comfortable in their presence before he put that thought aside, it wasn't the time for it.

"Tsunayoshi-kuuu _uun!_ " Byakuran whined.

"No means no, Byakuran."

" _You_." Byakuran huffed, "Are sure terrifying as well. Isn't he, Yuni-chan?"

Yuni merely smiled.

Enma observed Tsuna, who noticed him, "What?"

"He's right, you know. Tsuna-kun, you really are terrifying when you put your mind to it. For a moment there, you looked ready to kill Checker Face on the spot."

Tsuna gaped.

Enma nervously shrugged his shoulder and avoided looking in Tsuna's direction; maybe he shouldn't have said that.

His eyes caught Yuni, who looked like she wanted to both smile and grimace at the same time.

"Yeah," Byakuran said, drawing out the sounds, "He sure did, didn't he?"

Tsuna sent Byakuran a wounded look. Byakuran shrugged, or rather, attempted to shrug, "It's true. You looked seconds away from busting out your strongest version of the X-Burner and reducing ol' Checker Face to nothing."

Enma chuckled nervously, "It's not like Tsuna-kun could have actually killed him, though. Tsuna-kun wouldn't kill, right?"

Silence.

Tsuna played with his rings. Yuni averted her eyes. Byakuran looked pityingly at Enma.

Enma blinked, was it something he said?

"You," Byakuran started, "Are too innocent."

"Tsuna-san." Yuni observed Tsuna, "You didn't tell him?"

"W-wha-?!" Tsuna sputtered, "HOW could I possibly do that?!"

"I thought boyfriends tell each other things like this." Byakuran hummed.

"We're not dating!" Tsuna screeched.

"'Things like this'?" Enma parroted, wondering what Byakuran meant.

"Forget about what he said!" Tsuna frantically waved his arms.

Enma thought about the conversation again and asked tentatively, "…Tsuna-kun… you… you haven't killed before. Have you?"

"Err, um, well…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran gasped, scandalized, "I can't believe you forgot all about me!"

Yuni covered her mouth with her hand, as if to physically force herself from joining this particular conversation.

Enma looked back and forth between Tsuna and Byakuran, confused.

"And a future self of mine was your first kill, too!"

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Enma stared at Tsuna, wide-eyed.

"What?" Tsuna looked defensively at Enma, "That future self of his got Yuni's future self killed! And he treated her like a toy! I couldn't just let it slide!"

Yuni coughed, "And that one future Byakuran did get Tsuna-san's future self killed even before that."

"Eh." Byakuran attempted to shrug again, "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun's future self did plan on getting shot by the sniper to further his plot to get his younger self to the future."

Tsuna scowled, "Can we NOT talk about my future self?"

Enma whipped his head around the three. What? Just- what?

Tsuna looked guiltily at Enma, "You… probably didn't expect something like that, huh?"

Enma merely nodded.

"Do you… Do you want to hear about it?"

Enma nodded again.

Tsuna sighed, "Well, it starts like this-"

.

End.


End file.
